Scarclan
ScarClan once lived in a giant castle, but due to a wide-spread infection of an aggressive strand of rabies a hord of creatures infected attacked their castle, pushing them out. Now they live in a large prison that was abandoned due to funding cuts. ScarClan divided the prison up into four teams, taking up four of the five cellblocks. Grenth the leader is in control of Cellblock A which mostly deals with tactics, Cellblock B belongs to Husher which handles strength and C belongs to Grym who handles skill. Members have the option of going to Cellblock D, and having to survive on their own basically. There is another cellblock - isolation, or E where prisoners and captives are kept locked up. Once they belong to a cellblock they follow the orders of their leaders there, anyone can itneract who is in different cellblocks, but since the area is so large dividing up to handle each side was a tactic for survival. Healers are in the nurses station and there are other areas in the prison. The guard towers were guards are posted constantly, the courtyard where they can hang out, the kitchen, the shower rooms, so on. Each team is responsible for their own and keeping their side of the prison clear. Each team has a monkey that locks the doors, since cats and other animals cannot realistically use keys. So please remember to use the NPC monkeys. Also please remember the infected have rabies, they aren't the living dead. But this strand of rabies is not treatable yet, shots will not prevent it if your chara was a kittypet. ITs like when the flu modifies itself and becomes worse, that type of thing. History PRE-SCARCLAN HISTORY It all started with a young four moon old kitten, her and her siblings were casted out of Shadowclan during the first rise of Nightclan. For they were halfclanners and seen as unpure. With their mother gone and their father out of the picture, Neruka, Nami, Foxkit and Wolfkit traveled. A loner helped them and taught them how to hunt and survive, but then their only father figure was also struck down. The kittens finally found a paradise and made their haven there. Neruka assumed the role of leader, Nami as medicine cat, and Foxkit and Wolfkit as deputies. Their Haven was a safe spot for all kittens who wished to be free. However one cannot be young forever, which caused them to rename their haven, EclipseClan. Moons went by and their religion and clan grew until they renamed themselves - The Tribe of the burning eclipse. Things were well, but Neruka began to slowly loose her sanity, at four moons old she became a leader, and now at four-teen moons she was being exiled from her own tribe. She and her sister left, while the brothers stayed and protected the tribe. A few moons later, Neruka came back with an army of wildcats, bobcats, Caracals, Servals, Ocelots! You name it. The Tribe members were disgusted, they hated wildcats and now with Ravenstar, the new leader locked out of her home, Neruka took control. EARLY SCARCLAN However after a while Raven came back and the wildcats were pushed back, across the river, where they made their home in some tunnels, they picked this location to anger the tribe. From that day forward they would not live a day where their enemies could not be seen on the horizon, waiting, watching and planning to kill. This group of Wildcats named themselves The Tribe of Freezing Comets, they picked up the religion of the Greek and Roman Gods, and settled happily in their new home. This tribe was ruthless, they slaughtered any tribecat that dared to set foot on their land, along with any proclan. They will kill any and all cats needed for survival and they held no shame in doing it. Attack after attack was led on Eclipse Tribe, until one day, Neruka took her daughter Ravenspell and tossed her over the waterfall, stripping her of all her lives. The enemy leader was dead, but this only angered them more, and so the wars continued. Eventually the Tribe's home collapsed due to an earthquake but the gods had sent them to a new home. Right beore this however they changed their name to The Comets in celebration of their victory and shedding their tribe past. THE CASTLE After moons of travel The Comets found the castle, things were good, everything seemed fine. Then? Owls came from the sky and shredded Neruka to bits, causing her to lose her lives - Clouds was put into her place as leader. During this time there was more wars, on ToBE, on Proclans, on anyone they could fight with. They constantly were tagging their enemies, keeping them down. Eventually however, Clouds promoted a second leader, Jinx, the two ruled together until Cloud's death - after her insanity. Clouds went to starclan, renaming the Clan CometClan, this caused a rebellion. ISHMAEL ERA Ishmael was the single most religious ruler in the clan, at a week old he was given the job as deputy, and of the age of eight moons? He was leader. He worshiped the gods, and all religions. The gods seeing that he was mixing them in with Starclan and other religions were not pleased, they brought many disasters to the clan and expected more and more sacrifices, which Ishmael was happy to give. If sacrifices made the gods happy he would kill five-hundred cats for them. During this time Ishmael developed the church, but then, right after its creation he went missing and named Tarnishedcoast his successor. Early on in Ishmael's leadership he renamed the clan ScarClan to represent their scarred markings and to respect his mother, who was killed by wolves. MODERN SCARCLAN Under Tarnishedcoast the clan seperated themselves a bit from the gods, he wasn't a devoted worshipper of them due to being born in Bloodclan. However soon, the Castle crumbled due to the God's anger and the clan moved to a nearby ship, evverythign was fine there until once again the Gods were not happy and sent them offi nto sea, stranding them and having them crash on an island. After this Tarnishedcoast was fed up with the gods and ordered his deputies to all slay a god and raise to the rank of leader, with him as the leader of leaders, with this he changed his name to Colossus but once more, the gods found them and summoned a hurricane, wiping them out and forcing them to once again move - but into a place where the Gods cannot touch them, a new castle. History credit to Nuka. High Positions King: ''' *Grenth, RPed by Sabbi. '''Vice Leaders: *Husher, RPed by firework *Grym, RPed by golden-boo! Lords/Ladies: *Samaya, RPed by twisty *Two-Bit, RPed by professor macklemore *Arcticpaw, RPed by clawshadow Prophet/Prophet apprentice: ' *Discoveringmiracles, RPed by ano (prophet) *Avada, RPed by murky (prophet) *''Haleigh, RPed by deertrot (apprentice) *''Reyne, RPed by vikiria (apprentice)'' '''Knights: *Meiko, RPed by tori *Cecil, RPed by rubiks cube *Afterdark, RPed by twisty *Bonfire, RPed by parein *Valerie, RPed by mikaboo Gladiators: *Spiritpaw, RPed by cynder drag *Moriarty, RPed by monster *Vi, RPed by stormfields *Anita, RPed by infamous *Ariella, RPed by Scene Members Warriors: Apprentices: Kits: Queens: Elders: feel free to add up your character. Rank Descriptions - King. (complete power over scarclan; the king's word is law and if you disobey him, punishment is given) - Vice Leaders (second in command, gives the king advice and helps lead) - Prophet/Prophet apprentice. (experienced with healing and communicating with the gods) - Knight. (the police force of the clan; can accept joining cats and call meetings with the king's permission) - Gladiator. (semi-hps in training to become knights; have a higher chance of promotion) - Member. (normal member, no power whatsoever) - Slave/Prisoner. (lowest ranking; usually beaten and thrown into the cell E; experiments can be used on them) The Infection The rabies epidemic started with a lab testing a new form of the disease, they infected a rat, who bit a bat who then infected its colony. The colony infected other animals and it spread across the forest. These creatures are completely aggressive and cannibalistic, they eat bodies of whatever is around them. They will not stop until they are killed, if they are injured they will continue going until they die from blood loss. Remember they are not living dead they are just infected animals, not Zombies. Allies & Enemies Allies and enemies? Most of ScarClan is anticlan, however an individual can choose their allies and enemies as they wish, but if a high position orders a raid - you gotta help. And if we're being attacked by one of your personal allies, you gotta help even if you're mother or best friend lives there. Nurse's Station Rules and Description The Nurse's Station is an important place; it's where the herbs are stored and Scarclanners are treated. However, some things were added for protection and caution so it's best that you read this and make note of it so no mistakes are made. Description The door to the Station is locked. The key is located in the ceiling light attached to the porch in front of the building at least six or seven feet above the ground. To acquire the key, you must climb up boxes and unscrew the light's case which holds the key. Then you can unlock the door and then put the key back. It is practically impossible for a domestic cat or wildcat to acquire it because they don't have hands. However, it can be easily acquired by a nimble monkey. The door itself can be easily opened from inside using a knob just above the door handle and it auto-locks again once it's closed. The building itself is white and square with black accents around the edges. There's a wrap around porch that goes around the front of the Station and stops about halfway along both sides. Underneath one of the floorboards, though it's kept secret which one, is an emergency store of herbs in a water-tight box. Inside it is alcohol, bandages, marigold, cobwebs, poppyseed, catnip, yarrow and foxglove seeds. Once you enter the building, you're greeted with cement floors and off-white walls. The ceiling is high and there are shelves between each of the cots. Herbs are stored in the conference room, utility room and the duty doctors room, depending on what kind of herb they are. Two-leg medicine is kept in the utility room, dry herbs are kept in the conference room and wet herbs are kept in the duty doctor room. There is a counter facing you once you go through the door, the prophets and prophet apprentices sleep behind there in comfortable nests. Beside the utility room is a passage to a secret room; it consists of various twoleg foods for emergencies and stairs down to the asylum. The asylum has concrete floors and a dark grey color on the walls. The ceiling is short, only about 5 feet from the floor. The cells consist of padded floors, walls and the ceiling as well as a bed, table, chairs and desk in each; give or take a few two-leg bodies. Cats who are too insane for the clan get taken there and locked up, for everyone's safety. There's also a few infected locked down there, so be careful of where you step. Food and water is brought down to them daily but it's off limits for anyone not a full prophet. ---- Rules ic; ▸if you are a prophet apprentice, make sure you clear all herb use with your higher ups. ▸if you are not a prophet or prophet apprentice, you cannot use the herbs from the storage. ▸don't make a mess in the Station and don't go into places you shouldn't be or have no reason to be in. ▸don't bug the prophets needlessly, unless you want to be grilled by Avada. ooc; ▸don't play an herb-sue! your character cannot know every herb in existence, not even if they're a prophet. they're unrealistic and there's no room for character development. ▸don't bug prophet roleplayers for a promotion. that's not a good way to get your character noticed. ---- So, that's the basics of the Nurse's Station. Keep this in mind when you go to have your character be treated or try to sneak in and steal herbs. Just remember to knock! everything in this section is copyright ano & murkrow most of everything else is from the scarclan guide by margo